Une nouvelle vie
by melanie malefoy
Summary: Une nouvelle étudiante arrive à Poudlard... Une fille tout-à-fait normal qui va quand même reussir à faire ce que beaucoup rêve de faire...
1. Le départ

Une nouvelle vie.

Ce n'est jamais facile de quitter son école pour aller faire sa dernière année ailleurs, mais c'est encore pire lorsqu'on nous annonce que c'est dans un autre pays! C'est ce qui m'arrivais. Ma famille et moi allons déménager en Angleterre, tel était la décision de ma mère. Après avoir pensé pendant plusieurs semaines a l'opportunité de carrière qui s'offrait a elle, elle avait finalement décidé de la saisir. Jamais je ne me serais attendue sérieusement a une telle décision. J'ai eu la naïveté de penser qu'elle ne voudrait pas. Quel erreur!, pensais-je.

J'étais dans l'avion qui devait m'amener à ma nouvelle vie. Je pensais à ma vie au Québec, à mon école, à mes amis que je quittais et surtout je pensais à mon avenir. J'espérais que ce nouveau départ serais une réussite, même si, et je devais l'admettre, j'étais terrifiée.

C'était maintenant la fin de l'été et je l'avais passé avec ma meilleure amie. Je savais que Josy-ann et moi ne perdrions jamais contact mais ça me faisait de savoir que je m'en allais si loin d'elle. J'étais dans l'avion et je regardais autour de moi. Je vis ma sœur Gabrielle qui essuyait discrètement ses larmes. Elle venait d'avoir 15 ans et comme elle avait toujours eu peur de l'inconnu ce brusque changement de pays la terrorisait. Ma soeur avait toujours été du genre à accepter ce qui se passe sans rechigner et elle était une pacifiste ce qui fait qu'elle n'avait pas autant protester que moi lors de cette décision qui, selon moi, nous concernais tous.

-Ne sois pas inquiète Gaby, tout va bien aller, lui dis-je

-Je sais, je sais... mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'être....

-L'école ou on va à l'air génial! Je t'assure! J'ai lu l'_Histoire de Poudlard _au moins 2 fois!,lui dis-je

-Quoi?! J'aime être informée c'est tout!, ajoutai-je lorsqu'elle me lanca un regard incrédule

-Je déteste les avions, décréta-t-elle en chuchotant, j'aurais préféré un portoloin!

-Oui mais, tu connais maman, elle ne fais plus de magie.

-Je ne comprends pas comment elle fait sérieusement! Je n'arriverais pas à m'en passer!,dit-elle

-Elle aime vivre à la moldu que veux-tu! Et ça depuis son mariage avec Papa, répondis je en jetant un coup d'œil à mes parents, elle a prit l'habitude c'est tout. Maman m'a raconter que la magie le terrifiait au départ alors elle n'en faisait pas.

-Bref...,dit elle pour clore cette conversation. Alors comment c'est cette école? On a pas eu beaucoup le temps de parler de tout ça toi et moi.

-Oui je sais... C'est serieusement géniale! L'histoire, les mystères qui l'entoure...! Wow! Il y a quatres maisons et tu es répartie dans l'une d'elle selon tes qualités et ta personnalité, dis-je avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix

-Tu as l'air plus emballée qu'hier toi!

-J'essaie de voir les choses du coté positifs. On va expérimenter autre choses, changement de pays, d'école, d'amis et même de langue! Un nouveau départ dans le fond!

-Oui, pour la langue une chance que tu as trouvé un sortilège pour qu'on parle anglais couramment. Toi tu t'en serais sorti, mais moi...ouf quel défi., dit-elle

Et nous parlâmes ainsi tout le reste du trajet et je lui appris tout ce que je savais sur Poudlard, notre nouvelle école.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, nous prîmes nos bagages et on appela un taxi. Il fut plutôt hésitant à l'idée d'embarquer ma chouette Myosotis. Mon père le convaincu en lui disant qu'on pouvait aussi bien appeler un autre taxi.

-Hummmph, okay mais qu'il ne fasse pas de cochonnerie!, répondit-il

Côté caractère je ressemblais tout-à-fait à mon père, obstinée qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et qui a un gros caractère. Sur lequel je m'efforçais de travailler d'ailleurs.

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans notre nouvelle maison. On se dépêcha, mon frère, ma sœur et moi, de choisir chacun notre chambre. La maison était déjà meublée alors il ne nous restait plus qu'à déballer nos choses qui était arrivés une journée avant nous.

2 semaines avant la reprise des cours ma soeur et moi on recu nos lettres de Poudlard qui nous expliquais le déroulement de notre premiere journée. On alla sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter notre matériel scolaire et nos uniformes.

Enfin la journée arriva, Gabrielle et moi on courrait dans tous les sens!

-Dépêchez-vous les filles! On part dans 15 minutes!, nous cria ma mère

Je me regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. J'avais changé de tenue au moins 6 fois même si je savais que je n'allais pas être habillée en civil très longtemps. J'avais choisi un ensemble assez class mais qui n'en faisait pas trop. Un jolie veston blanc avec des lignes verticales noires et une camisole noires. J'avais mis un jean bleu pour faire un peu plus décontracté. Quand on est nouvelle tout le monde nous juge selon notre apparence alors je ne voulais pas d'une réputation de snob ou de pétasse dès la première journée. Et si je n'étais pas assez bien habillée on pourrait me juger de négliger alors j'avais fait très attention. Pour la coiffure aussi ce fut difficile, lisser, queue de cheval, frisée? J'opta pour les lisser et ensuite je remonta mes cheveux en une queue de cheval d'où s'échappait quelques mèches soigneusement choisies. Je maquilla mes yeux verts qui étaient en amande en me mettant du crayon noir et j'accentua ma ressemblance avec une asiatique en continuant un peu le trait noir. Je mis du mascara et un peu d'ombre a paupière or. Le tout était très léger. Je coupa un peu mon toupet qui était rendu un peu trop long à mon goût et j'étais enfin prête! Nerveuse, mais prête!

On arriva enfin à la plate forme 9 et ¾ à 10h45. Je vis tous ces visages inconnus qui se disaient au revoir ou qui se disaient bonjour, contents de se retrouver pour une nouvelle année. Je me rendit compte que ce serait la première fois de ma vie que je ne verrais pas mes parents aussi longtemps. Je les pris fort dans mes bras et ma sœur aussi. Lorsque je me dirigea vers le train avec Gabrielle je me senti observer. Je me retourna et découvrit qui me regardait. C'était un garçon très blond avec un air plutôt hautain et l'air très sur de lui. Il me regardait sans gène, comme si tout lui était permis. Je remarqua alors qu'il avait des yeux gris comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Il avait des yeux tellement orageux, c'était indescriptible! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à me fixer comme ça à la fin!? Je haussa les sourcils en voulant dire ''Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?'' Ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire charmeur...enfin je crois. Je détourna le regard, lassée de cette joute muette.

Merci de m'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu! La je met en place

le début de mon histoire, et comme c'est ma première fic, j'ai un peu

de difficulté!


	2. De nouvelles rencontres

**Un peu de bla-bla:**Désolé de ne pas publier régulièrement, j'ai trop de travaux scolaires à faire! =O Enfin bref, je fais de mon mieux! Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Chapitre 2.

Trouver un wagon fut une épreuve ardue! Tout le monde se bousculait dans le couloir et les compartiments se remplirent à vue d'œil! Alors que j'étais préoccupée à trouver un compartiment où il restait de la place je percuta quelqu'un.

-Oh je suis vraiment désolée, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais, lui dis-je

Lorsque je me releva, je vis que j'avais percuté le garçon qui me fixait quelques minutes plus tôt. Je remarqua alors que je n'avais pas du parler en anglais car il me regardait avec un air d'incompréhension.

-Je suis désolée je ne regardais pas ou j'allais, repris-je cette fois-ci en anglais

J'étais gênée car j'avais pleinement conscience de mon accent purement québécois

-Tu ne viens pas d'ici, je me trompe?

''Wow, qu'il est perspicace celui-là...Mais il est assez beau que je lui pardonne...''me dit-je

-Non, en effet je viens du Québec, répondis-je. Bon tu m'excuseras mais je dois trouver un wagon pour moi et ma sœur.

Je jeta un coup d'œil à cette dernière qui était un peu plus loin et qui me faisait signe qu'elle en avait trouver un. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, il mit son bras en travers de mon chemin, m'empêchant ainsi de passer.

-Quoi?, lui dis-je passablement irritée

-On ne prend pas ainsi congé d'un Malefoy ma jolie, mais comme tu es nouvelle je te pardonne, alors quel est ton nom beauté?

-Je ne suis pas ta jolie et mon nom est Mélanie, maintenant Au revoir!

Alors que j'essayais encore une fois de passer il m'en empêcha.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin! M'écriai-je

Je le vis alors se pencher vers moi et il me susurra à l'oreille, d'une façon très sensuel je l'avoue

-_Il y a bien des choses que je voudrais faire avec toi..._

J'en étais abasourdie! Non mais? Pour qui il se prend celui la? Il se redressa en me jetant un regard coquin.

-Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, dit-il en me tendant la main, et je suis le gars le plus en vue de Poudlard, mais ça tu le verras par toi-même...ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur

Je ne pouvais nier que ce gars-là était vraiment beau, et très très attirant mais franchement saoulant! Alors je profita donc du fait qu'il avait enlevé son bras pour aller rejoindre ma sœur.

-Génial pour toi, lui dis-je en m'enfuyant

Ma sœur me fit un clin d'œil en me voyant accourir vers elle

-Déjà un prétendant? Wow!

-Te moques pas toi! Alors c'est lequel le compartiment? Lui demandai-je

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et je vis qu'il n'y avait que 4 personnes; un brun à lunette, un autre brun au visage lunaire, une rousse et une blonde plus qu'étrange..

-Bonjour!, dis-je assez gênée, Est-ce que on peut s'assoir ici? Les autres sont pleins...

-Oui bien sur, répondit la rousse, Comment vous appelez-vous et en quel année vous êtes?

-Moi c'est Mélanie Boisvert, et je suis en 7e année

-Je m'appelle Gabrielle Boisvert et moi je suis en 5e, et vous?

-Moi c'est Ginny Weasley, 6e année, répondit la rousse

-Luna Lovegood, 6e année, dit alors la blonde

-Neville Longdubat, dit je jeune au visage lunaire, 7e année

-Harry Potter, 7e année, dit alors le dernier au lunette

-Contente de vous rencontrer!, dis-je en souriant

-Vous ne venez pas d'ici vous, dit Ginny, Je veux dire pas de l'Angleterre, car c'est évident que vous êtes nouvelles vu vos robes sans couleurs de maison

-Ça se voit tant que ça?, demanda ma soeur, nos accents nous trahissent je suppose

-Oui et non, c'est aussi à cause que vous n'avez pas été surprise à l'entente du nom Harry Potter

-Pour une vois ça fait du bien l'anonymat!, s'exclama ce dernier

Ma soeur et moi étions un peu perdues, alors Ginny nous expliqua qui était vous savez-qui et que Harry l'avait éliminé l'an dernier avec l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis qui était dans le compartiment des prefets. Elle expliqua aussi la guerre et qu'à cause des pertes et des dommages causé par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et de ses mangemorts le pays est en reconstruction et aussi en deuil, mais que tout le monde fait de son mieux pour le surmonter et tenter de vivre pleinement leur vie en l'honneur de tous ceux qui ont péri au nom de la liberté.

-Oui je comprends, je crois que c'est partout pareil et qu'il y aura toujours des personnes méchantes dans ce monde... Mais oui je me rappelle avoir lu ca dans les journaux, ca avait fait la une l'an dernier! Désolé je ne me souvenais plus de ton nom, dis-je en direction de Harry

-Oh non je t'assure que ça va, ne t'excuses surtout pas, je déteste être reconnu

-Alors vous êtes tous à gryffondor, excepté toi Luna, toi tu es à...Serdaigle. Je me trompe?

-Non non c'est bien ça, comment as-tu fait, me demanda Neville

-À cause de vos robes, j'ai lu l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ au moins 2 fois!

Les trois gryffondors me regardèrent, ahuris, Luna pour sa part semblait ailleurs

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis?

-Tu vas bien t'entendre avec Hermione toi, répondit simplement Harry. Alors avez-vous rencontré des élèves jusqu'à maintenant?

-Moi non, mais Mél oui! Répondit ma sœur en riant

-mmmph..Vous connaissez Drago Malefoy?

-Ce sale serpent, cracha Harry, oui et on est ennemi depuis la première année

-Cette sale fouine se croit supérieur à tout le monde. Son père est enfermé à vie à Azkaban et sa mère et lui ont été déclaré innocent après la guerre. On a jamais su ce qu'il en était vraiment, mais il continue à être le prince des Serpentards. Il est tellement manipulateur, cuel, mesquin, méchant! Il a une sale réputation à Poudlard. Beaucoup de filles sont passées dans son lit, mais aucune n'y est restée très longtemps. Beaucoup attendent qu'il les remarque, si tu voyais ce qu'elles font parfois pour se faire remarquer! Mais Malefoy accumule les filles d'un soir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ni comment on peut arriver à rêver de cet être abject! S'exclama Ginny

-Oh mais alors c'était donc vrai cette histoire du ''Plus en demande''...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Il s'est déjà mis à la recherche d'une nouvelle conquête je suppose?

-Je crois que c'est exactement ça, répondis-je

-On ne pourrais pas parler de autre chose que de Malefoy, non? Demanda Harry

-Oui, bien sur mon coeur, dit Ginny en lui prenant la main

Le reste du tajet se passa dans la bonne humeur et moi et ma soeur on parla de nos vies d'avant et eux de l'école et des professeurs ainsi que tout ce qu'il faut savoir.


End file.
